Explosion
by Mlle Millie Compte inutilise
Summary: [OS] Son dernier rire. Puis, la fin. Comme un silence assourdissant, qui vrille les tympans. La sensation d'avoir les oreilles en feu, le cœur qui bat si fort qu'il est train d'exploser de l'intérieur.


_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du **FoF**, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Explosion" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un Mp ;)_

_**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JK, blablabla, je ne fais qu'exploiter son formidable travail, et ses morts déchirantes..._

.

* * *

.

-Ma parole, Perce, c'est de l'humour ! Tu as _vraiment_ fait de l'humour, Perce… Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu…

Puis, la fin. Comme un silence assourdissant, qui vrille les tympans. La sensation d'avoir les oreilles en feu, le cœur qui bat si fort qu'il est train d'exploser de l'intérieur.

Mais extérieurement, c'est le vide. Sa première réaction est de rester figé, figé sur le dernier sourire de son frère… Comme s'il n'avait pas saisi ce qu'il venait de se passer. En réalité, il a parfaitement compris. Il voit la vie de son frère qui défile, qui défile… Et soudain, le fil se rompt. Explosion.

Le rire. C'était ce que Percy aimait le plus chez Fred. Mais c'était aussi ce qui l'énervait profondément chez son petit frère. Cette façon de se défier de tout, de se comporter comme si rien n'avait d'importance… Et maintenant, il déteste encore plus le rire, parce que c'est la dernière chose que Fred aura jamais faite.

Les moqueries. De paires avec le rire, évidemment. Combien de fois avait-il été victime des jumeaux ? Ils avaient posé du produit glissant sur le palier de sa chambre, avaient trafiqué son badge de Préfet-en-Chef, et l'appelaient « Wistily » en ricanant… Tant de choses que Percy n'avait jamais pu comprendre. Tant de choses qu'il avait appris à haïr, à mépriser…

La loyauté. Percy voulait la réussite, les honneurs. Fred et George privilégiaient la famille, les amis. Et trois ans auparavant, c'était lui qui était parti, évidemment. Lui qui avait laissé sa famille, ignoré sa mère qui venait frapper à la porte de son appartement à Londres…

Il écoutait dès qu'il le pouvait Potterveille, pour réapprendre à sourire avec ces frères dont il ne connaissait finalement pas grand-chose, hormis leur goût du chambardement. C'était la guerre, la misère, la douleur, mais les jumeaux étaient toujours là, fidèles à eux-mêmes, avec leurs mots et leurs expressions bien à eux, pour réconforter les gens.

Des deux, c'était Fred le plus impulsif, Fred le plus spontané. Peut-être que ce n'était pas vrai, mais c'était l'impression qu'avait Percy. Cependant, il les connaissait si mal…

Et maintenant que tout est envolé, parti en fumée dans l'explosion, que reste-t-il ? Des souvenirs ? Il en a si peu…

Trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Une heure qu'il venait de se réconcilier avec lui…

Le bonheur de retrouver Fred. Il avait plaisanté, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis… des années ? Mais maintenant, il sait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. Pourquoi c'était lui qui endossait l'étiquette du garçon sérieux et responsable. Sa première blague en trois ans. Celle qui a tué Fred.

Après l'explosion, vient un silence assourdissant. Et après, les cris. La peine.

Il se précipite vers son frère, celui qui sourit toujours, et sourira à jamais…

De retour chez lui, le dictionnaire.

_Explosion. Premier sens : Action d'éclater de façon violente._

Violent, oui. Les pierres qui volent, les hurlements, les cris, les décombres, le corps qui gît…

_Deuxième sens : Manifestation brusque__. Exemple : explosion de joie__._

Encore oui. Pour ce sourire qui hante les pensées de Percy… Pour cette blague qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire…

_Troisième sens : Accroissement brutal et spectaculaire__.__  
_

C'est vrai que le spectacle des pierres volant en tous sens, tel un feu d'artifice, devait être beau, vu de loin. Si l'on oublie que ce sont les pierres de Poudlard, celles qui ont tué Fred…

Fred adorait les explosions. Combien de fois Percy avait-il entendu des bruits suspects dans la chambre des jumeaux, et vu de la fumée s'échapper par la porte et la fenêtre ?

Une explosion est peut-être le meilleur terme pour parler de Fred. Le mot qui explique tout : son caractère, ses passions… sa mort. Et le gouffre qu'il laisse derrière lui.

Les gens compatissent pour George, pleurent avec lui, sont pleins de sollicitude. Mais Percy, le traître, celui qui avait abandonné sa famille, ne reçoit aucune parole de réconfort. Et pourtant, il souffre tout autant que George. Si ce n'est plus.

Une explosion, cela laisse une fosse géante. On peut voir à travers, il n'y a plus rien pour combler les blessures…

Percy avait pleuré, cette nuit-là. Il s'était excusé, avait ri, avait vécu… Il avait, en quelque sorte, aspiré la vie de Fred.

Il avait provoqué l'explosion qui avait été l'actrice sa mort.

Parce que s'il n'avait pas plaisanté, Fred et lui auraient été plus attentifs. Fred était doué pour la fuite, pour l'esquive. Il s'y connaissait en explosions… Il aurait su éviter. Mais son point faible était le rire. Et Percy l'avait fait rire…

BOUM.

.

* * *

.

_J'espère que vous avez aimé... Faites-le moi savoir ! _

_Et une pensée pour Fred, qui aurait dû avoir son 36ième anniversaire il y a quelques jours..._


End file.
